Breathe
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Tommy and Kim story


Disclaimer:  Power Rangers belong to Saban.
    
    "Breathe" belongs to Faith Hill.                                     
    
                                   Breathe
    
           Kim looked deep into his eyes. The desire and electricity in the air was almost tangible.
    
     She felt like if she were to reach out she could grab onto it and never let it go. He looked back 
    
    at her, fully aware of that fact. Emotions warred within him. Sorrow, slowly melting away; 
    
    revealing the hidden heart beneath. Slowly they crept closer to one another. 
    
    They both held their breath as their lips touched...... 
    
    What a dream! 
    
                   Kim shook herself. She could still feel his arms on
    
    her. 
    
                   Tommy shook himself and brought his hands to his lips. 
    
    He could have sworn he could still feel her. 
    
                   Kim got up and looked at her reflection. The dark rings of sleeplessness 
    
    began to form. She had these dreams constantly. She couldn't understand it. 
    
    She thought she was over it. Apparently not. 
    
                   Tommy looked into his mirror and began to wonder. *Kim, do you 
    
    dream in despair as I?* 
    
                   Kim walked along the beach. Whenever she had problems with, school, 
    
    gymnastics or personal, she always found solace in this place. As the breeze
    
     blew against her she wrapped her arms around herself. She turned the volume 
    
    up on her walkman and listened as a wonderful song
    
    played.  *I wonder what he's doing right now...* 
    
                   Tommy gazed at the picture of him and Kim. She looked so beautiful, that 
    
    is why he had given her that nickname. He had to find a way to get her to come back 
    
    to Angel Grove for a visit. But what reasons could he have, what excuse could he use 
    
    bring her here. *Sure I'll say Kim I've been having some interesting dreams about you, 
    
    have you had any of me? Oh yeah that's original. All I need is to add 'What's Your Sign?' at the end.* 
    
                   Later on that day Tommy went to the Youth Center, to find the others.  
    
    Upon arriving at the Youth Center Tommy saw that Jason and his fiancé Kat were 
    
    there talking to Adam and his girlfriend Aisha. 
    
                   "Hey guys" Tommy called out to them.
    
                   "Hey Tommy," Adam said.  "What's up?" 
    
                   "Not much Adam." 
    
                   "Hey Tommy Kat has an idea" Aisha asked. 
    
                   "What's your idea Kat?" Tommy said turning his attention to her.
    
                   "I need your guys' help to coordinate a party with me." 
    
                   "A party? A party for what?" Tommy questioned.
    
                   "Well an anniversary party for all of the power rangers past and present. 
    
     It will be a lot of fun." 
    
                   "What for?" Tommy asked.
    
                   "Because I think it would be a great idea.  We haven't seen the others in a 
    
    long time.  What a great way to get all of us together and have fun."
    
                   "That sounds like fun.  It would be so great to see everyone again." Adam said. 
    
                   "Where would this party be at?" questioned Aisha.
    
                   "It would be held at my house." Jason replied.
    
                   "Oh and so you know Kim will be invited." Kat said looking at Tommy. 
    
                   "Kim?" Tommy asked looking at Jason then back to Kat, wondering 
    
    if somehow they had read his mind.
    
                   "Yes Kim. Is there a problem with that?" Jason asked.
    
                   "No there isn't a problem with that.  I just haven't seen her in over two 
    
    years, you know ever since she wrote that letter.  It will be good to talk to her."  Tommy stated. 
    
    * * *
    
                   Kim sat in a park bench holding an envelope from Angel Grove.  
    
    Sighing deeply she carefully opened the envelope. Inside the envelope was a 
    
    beautiful invitation. It read: 
    
                   You're cordially invited to the Anniversary of the
    
    Power Rangers.  It begins May eleventh 2003 at noon, at the house of Jason Scott. 
    
                   Kim glanced at the invitation.  Well, why shouldn't she go, she was 
    
    invited after all.  It would be great to see the gang again.  Especially the original
    
     rangers, more important she wanted to see Tommy to explain that letter.  
    
    'Guess I ought to go buy a ticket to Angel Grove.' She thought as she got up and walked away.  
    
    * * *
    
                   Kim looked at herself in the mirror, in her room. She had found
    
    the best outfit she could.  Her hair was down and straight and she wore a little 
    
    bit of makeup to enhance her eyes.  Checking one last time to make sure that 
    
    she looked alright, she grabbed her keys and headed towards Jason's house.   
    
                   Arriving at Jason's house, Kim found herself getting really nervous.  
    
    'What if Tommy is here, what will I say to him?  It's been two years since I sent 
    
    that horrible letter to him.  How am I going to explain to him that none of it was true?' she thought.  
    
                   Taking a deep breath Kim walked toward the back yard, to meet many 
    
    faces and began to search for a certain familiar one. When she found it her breath 
    
    caught in her throat. 
    
                   Tommy had the same feeling. She was as beautiful as ever. 
    
                   "Kim!" Aisha screeched running over and giving Kim a huge hug.  
    
    "How are you?"
    
                   "I'm doing great.  What about you?"
    
                   "I'm engaged to Adam."  Aisha said as she showed Kim her ring.
    
                   "Well congrats, I'm happy for you."  Kim said hugging her friend again.
    
                   It was then that Tommy decided that it was now or never to go talk to her. 
    
    He walked over to her and greeted her, "Hello Kim. You look wonderful today." 
    
                   "Thank you." She blushed a bit. 
    
                   Adam motioned Tommy over to him.  "If you'll excuse me a moment,
    
     I shall return." 
    
                   As he turned she studied him. He looked the same as he had the last time 
    
    she saw him except his hair was shorter.  She watched the way he walked and the
    
     way his mouth moved and wondered just why she was doing all of that. He turned 
    
    suddenly to see her watching him intently. She smiled and moved towards him. 
    
    She nervously smoothed out the invisible lines in her clothes. 
    
                   "So Kim, are you enjoying yourself?" Jason asked coming over to her to hug.
    
                   "Yes thank you. It's a very beautiful party. I love all of the flowers." 
    
                   "Thank you."
    
                   "Would you care to join me in a dance?" Tommy asked coming over to her and Jason.
    
                   She looked up into his eyes and thought she saw something there. 
    
    "Of course." 
    
                   He took her by the hand and led her to the center of the garden. 
    
    Everyone stood back and watched this girl who contained all of Tommy's affections. 
    
    _               "I can feel the magic floating in the air _
    
    _               Being with you gets me that way _
    
    _               I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've _
    
    _               Never been this swept away"_
    
    Tommy pulled Kim closer as they danced. Kim laid her head on his chest. 
    
    _"All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze _
    
    _When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms _
    
    _The whole world just fades away _
    
    _The only thing I hear _
    
    _Is the beating of your heart _
    
    _'Cause I can feel you breathe _
    
    _It's washing over me _
    
    _Suddenly I'm melting into you _
    
    _There's nothing left to prove _
    
    _Baby, all we need is just to be _
    
    _Caught up in the touch _
    
    _The slow and steady rush _
    
    _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be _
    
    _I can feel you breathe _
    
    _               Just breathe"_
    
    Kim looked up at Tommy and he looked down at her.  She again felt that feeling, 
    
    that tangible desire. He pulled her as close as he could and she wrapped her arms 
    
    around his neck. 
    
    _"In a way I know my heart is waking up _
    
    _As all the walls come tumbling down _
    
    _I'm closer than I've ever felt before _
    
    _And I know _
    
    _And you know _
    
    _There's no need for words right now _
    
    _'Cause I can feel you breathe _
    
    _It's washing over me _
    
    _Suddenly I'm melting into you _
    
    _There's nothing left to prove _
    
    _Baby, all we need is just to be _
    
    _Caught up in the touch _
    
    _The slow and steady rush _
    
    _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be _
    
    _I can feel you breathe _
    
    _Just breathe "_
    
                   "Kim, I need to talk to you about something." 
    
                   "Yes?" 
    
                   "I've been having some strange dreams lately. Have you been experiencing that as well?" 
    
                   Her eyes widened in surprise. 
    
                   "Yes, actually, I have." 
    
                   "What were yours about?" 
    
                   "Well what were yours about?" 
    
                   He grinned at her. 
    
                   And she smiled back. 
    
                   "What if all of this is a dream Tommy?" 
    
                   "Then we better make the best of it before we wake up." 
    
                   He bent down and kissed her. Her arms came up and cupped his face. 
    
    She kissed him back earnestly; grateful to finally get to finish here her dreams 
    
    would always stop. But then again dreams can only go so far without a little help from reality. 
    
    _"Caught up in the touch _
    
    _The slow and steady rush _
    
    _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be _
    
    _I can feel you breathe _
    
    _Just breathe _
    
    _I can feel the magic floating in the air _
    
    _Being with you gets me that way"_
    
                   As the last lines were song they slowly pulled apart.  Tommy looked 
    
    at her with great intensity and she could see the love there. He reached out to 
    
    caress her face, to assure himself she was really there. He was afraid if he touched 
    
    her too hard she would shatter away like the dreams always did. But she reached 
    
    up and cupped his chin in her hands and brought him down for another kiss, melting away all doubts. 
    
                   "I love you beautiful." he whispered. 
    
                   "I love you too." 
    
                   After the party, they sat at their special place by the lake, where they 
    
    had fallen in love so long ago holding hands. Her head lay on his chest. He looked 
    
    down at her and marveled at how one could
    
    love another so much. 
    
                   "Kim when you wrote that letter, I thought that you stopped loving me."
    
                   "No Tommy I never stopped loving you."
    
                   "Why did you write it?"
    
                   "I guess that it is only fair to tell you," she sighed, "there was no other guy."
    
                   "Then why?"
    
                   "Because the most loving thing you can do for someone is to let them go.  
    
    I had to let you go Tommy; I loved you so much that it was killing me being in Florida 
    
    and you here.  It hurt so bad to see you move forward with your life, with Kat.  
    
    So I made up the whole I met someone, to let you go because that is what I thought you wanted."
    
                   "Kim, Kat and I were only friends.  Yes we went out with each other but only as friends. 
    
     I couldn't even imagine being with another person that wasn't you.  You are my life, and 
    
    I was so hurt by that letter."
    
                   "Oh Tommy," Kim cried, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me.  I cried myself
    
     to sleep every night since then.  There were so many times that I wanted to call you or write 
    
    to you to tell you the truth."
    
                   "Why didn't you Kim?"              
    
                   "The same reason that you never came after me."
    
                   "I wanted to come after you so bad, I wanted an answer to all of the madness. 
    
     It's just that I wasn't ready then, now I am.  I love you beautiful."
    
                   She silenced him with a kiss and put her head back onto his chest. 
    
    He wrapped his arms around her like a blanket of love and she slowly whispered 
    
    her reply before they fell into the best sleep they had had in a long time. 
    
    "Just breathe....." 
    
    =====
    
    "Sometimes the way forward is the way back"


End file.
